


Daring the Lair

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dares to go where no one has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring the Lair

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #9: “Hermione, this isn’t what it looks like...”/Vampire!Snape/Disease
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Daring the Lair

~

Once in the dungeons, Ron and Harry slipped from under the Invisibility Cloak. “Honestly, Harry,” Ron whispered. “Seamus is an idiot.”

Harry sighed. “The rumours will get worse until I prove Snape’s not a vampire.” 

“Maybe,” said Ron. “Although it’d explain why he didn’t die in the Shack that night. Only certain things can kill vampires.” 

“He’s _not_ a vampire.” Face set, Harry stalked towards Snape’s quarters.

“Fine.” Ron held up his hands. “But how can you prove it?” 

“I dunno yet.” Harry drew his wand. “ _Alohomora_.” 

Slowly, the door opened. 

“You can’t go in!” Ron grabbed his arm. 

“How else can I prove his innocence?” 

“Vampirism’s not a crime,” Ron said. “It’s a disease.” 

“Tell that to Seamus.” Brushing Ron off, Harry slipped inside. 

“ _I’m_ staying here,” Ron declared. 

“Suit yourself,” Harry tossed over his shoulder. 

Before Ron could respond, the door swung closed, and Harry found himself face to face with Snape. 

Slowly, Snape smirked. “Potter. Well, well. You’re finally in my grasp.” 

“What are you planning to do with me?”

“I’ll think of something,” Snape purred. 

Smiling, Harry leaned close, kissing him. “I’ve ideas, too, actually.” 

“I’m sure,” Snape murmured, dragging him towards his bedroom. “But what would your friends think?” 

“Who cares?” Harry snorted. “ _They_ think you’re a vampire.” 

“Perhaps I am.” Snape hummed. “Shall I demonstrate my...sucking skills?” 

Harry grinned. “Please.” 

Hours later Harry woke to pounding at the door. Disoriented, he blinked over at Snape, whose eyes snapped open. 

“What the--?” Snape muttered, reaching for his wand. 

The door burst open and Hermione, wand in hand, stood there. “Harry! Are you all right?” 

Harry pulled the sheets up, covering himself. “Erm, yes?” 

Hermione looked back and forth between them. “Ron sent me, but evidently he shouldn’t have.” 

Harry coughed. “Hermione, this isn’t what it looks like--” 

“Oh?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Because it looks like you and Snape are lovers and you’re using vampire rumours to fool people into thinking nothing’s going on.” 

Harry blushed. “Well, when you put it that way--” 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned on her heel. “You get to tell Ron.” 

Snape smirked. “This should be very interesting.” 

~


End file.
